User blog:Puppylove1257/Makayla joins Blaze in the Race to the Top of the World
Chapter 1 Makayla knew this was going to be one of the biggest days of her life; she, Blaze, and AJ were going to be in the race to the Top of the World! All of Blaze's friends were gonna be in the race, too. The race started at 12, so she had a few minutes to get packed and ready. She packed some of her toys, her hairbrush, snacks (in case she got hungry), PJs, in case of a long stay in Blaze's world, and most important of all, the magic necklace she can use to get to the race on time. "Be careful out there," said Sabrina, hugging her. Megan put a hand on Makayla's shoulder. "Have fun, and tell Blaze and the others we said hi." ******* Makayla then arrived in a stadium. Blaze and the others saw her come in. "Makayla!" Zeg cheered as they raced toward her. Makayla laughed and patted the dinosaur truck's hood. Stripes gave her a high-tire. "It's so good to see you again!" he told her. "It's good to see you all again, too." Darington smiled. "Are you ready for the most epic race we've ever done?" "You know it! I've been excited about this for weeks!" she said, showing them her suitcase. "I packed everything if you haven't noticed." Everyone laughed. "Come on," said AJ. "We gotta get ready for our entrances." Makayla took her helmet out of her bag and climbed into Blaze's passenger seat. Starla helped put her suitcase into Blaze's trunk. After the others did their entrances, Makayla wondered what Blaze's entrance was gonna be. She soon found out that he was parachuting down to the stadium! Crusher and his sidekick, Pickle, watched them land. "Are you seeing this, Crusher?" Pickle asked him. "Tell me you aren't seeing this." Crusher scoffed. "You call that making an entrance? Wait till you see what I do." He then drove off. Crusher's appearance malfunctioned, making him crash into the ice cream stand. S2E4-5_Darington_waves_to_the_crowd.png|Darington waving S2E4-5_Starla_lassoing_for_the_crowd.png|Starla lassoing S2E4-5_Stripes_waves_to_the_crowd.png|Stripes with his tiger claws waving S2E4-5_Zeg_waves_to_the_crowd.png|Zeg giggling and waving S2E4-5_Blaze_flies_past_the_screen.png|Blaze's BIG entrance Makayla was really excited when the racers lined up. She smiled at Crusher warmly. "Hi, Crusher." Good luck in the race." Crusher only mocked her. Makayla's face fell. Stripes noticed. "He does that to everybody," he told her smiling. "Don't worry about it, okay?" She nodded. "Thanks, Stripes." Bump then told the racers to start their engines. Makayla was getting really pumped. The race began! Crusher took the lead after Zeg and Darington, but Makayla still kept faith. Up ahead, Crusher made the bridge rise, and the 5 Monster Machines went to a complete halt. "Oh, no!" Stripes exclaimed. "Crusher's making the bridge go up!" Makayla crossed her arms. That cold-hearted racer made her mad. "Now we can't get across!" Blaze smiled. "Oh, yes we can. Monster Machines never give up. We just keep on rolling!" Blaze charged and leaped over the gap, and the others followed. "That...was...AWESOME, Blaze! I never did that before!" said Makayla excitedly. "Thanks," Blaze replied. "Come on, guys! Let's go!" Everyone followed him. Little did they know, trouble was coming... Category:Blog posts